


Love will be perfect

by Fedallife



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedallife/pseuds/Fedallife
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fic " I love him ". TK goes to Carlos to confess his love .
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Love will be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !   
> Thank you to everyone who gave a chance to my 1st fic ever , " I love him ", left Kudos and comments. I was taken aback by the sheer joy that sharing a lil work gave me.  
> Now , this is the sequel, after Owen convinces TK to go to Carlos, and comfort and love follows.  
> As always, please remember English is not my language, I've learned it on my own , and I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out !  
> Enjoy !  
> I own nothing , just borrowing amazing characters from an amazing show. Don't sue me.

Twenty minutes after leaving his dad at home , TK found himself in front of Carlos' door , with a nice bouquet of pink camellias in his hands that he had stopped to buy on his way over, at that little flower shop Carlos had brought him along more than once.

His boyfriend was a gentle soul who liked to have always some fresh flowers in his home. TK had soon found out, observing Carlos happily chatting with the old and fragile looking owner of that store , that he mostly bought the flowers regularly because he knew that the kind old man's business wasn't thriving anymore, and he wanted to give his little help as often as he could.   
Carlos would never admitt such a thing to TK, and he found him even more adorable for that. He surely had fallen even more hard for him after that.

Now, he was hoping the flowers would soften up the surprise Carlos was going to get in seeing TK here, after he had asked him in clear terms for a few hours of alone time , to sleep his fatigue away , before getting his "shit together" , in his own words , and picking TK up at his home for at least having one night and one day to be together in their weekend off work.

TK took a deep breath , thinking about his dad's mad voice encouraging him to talk to Carlos , and smiled fondly at the funny image of his father fuming with outrage at his lack of courage. 

He only hoped he wasn't going to upset Carlos even more .

' Well , I'm not going back now. Or never. ' TK thought . And using the key Carlos had given him a couple of months before , he opened the door and went inside.

TK couldn't see Carlos in the dim light foyer , neither he was in the kitchen. So he called out for him, hoping he wasn't already asleep.   
" Carlos ? "

He heard the door of the bedroom opening up , and there he was , this beautiful man who owned his heart , the man who had brought back light and purity in TK's life , who had taken a single look at him the very first day they had met and , for some weird twist of fate , found him worthy of his complete attention. 

He had apparently just taken a shower , as he had on only a towel around his hips and another one in his hands to dry his hair. 

" TK ? " he asked , looking confused by his presence. " What are you doing here? " 

" Ehy " TK felt a twinge of pain at seeing the lost look in his lover's face, the black shadows under his eyes . " I'm sorry if this looks like I'm trying to impose , I know we were supposed to meet later but .."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Carlos dropped his shoulders and emitted a choking sound deep in his throat " Oh God , I knew it ! I knew it was the wrong thing to do, I knew you were going to feel left out and I'm so sorry for not coming for breakfast with you and your dad , I shouldn't have been so selfish , I just..."

" Carlos "

" ....I just was feeling so bad and I didn't want to put all this onto you ..." 

" Carlos "

" ....I didn't want to make you worry and instead I should have known you wouldn't let it go , and you and your father have so much on your minds anyway , you didn't need any more messes to deal with and ..."

" CARLOS ! Stop for a second , will you ? " TK had to literally shout to get Carlos stopping his nonsense ramblings . 

His boyfriend looked back at him, and TK saw his warm brown eyes getting bigger.

TK took all the steps needed to reach him and , shyly , presented the flowers to him . " Here " , he said , feeling a blush rise on his cheeks " these are for you " .  
Carlos looked a the flowers and then at him, in confusion , but seeing the resolution in TK's eyes, he took the bouquet from his hands and hold it thight against his chest.

" I picked them for you at the store around the corner . I was hoping they would cheer you up a bit "  
He watched as Carlos brought the flowers to his nose and breathed them in.   
" I love them, thank you. I...I'm sorry , TK "

Tk sighed , he knew Carlos liked the flowers , and he loved the gesture too, since he was the one, usually , to give TK the random colourful bouquet , in many occasions, since that time TK had confessed he had never received flowers in his life from any of his past boyfriends. Carlos had looked appalled , and promptly had vowed to fill TK's life with flowers for ever . 

Anyway, his boyfriend was still looking so sad , he knew he had to take action.   
TK suddenly leaned on Carlos and took his face in his hands, kissing him tenderly, trying to convey all the feelings that were filling up his heart . 

They stayed that way for a long moment , a gentle glide of lips on lips , until TK could feel Carlos sagging against him, almost deflated. He leaned back to look at him, and saw his eyes more focused, saw some colour back on his face and smiled softly at him.   
" Hi " he said .  
" Ehy, Tiger. " Carlos answered .

TK caressed his face and took the flowers back from him. " Come, let's put these in a vase . Then we'll talk, ok ? "

Carlos nodded , and together they went in the kitchen, put the bouquet away and TK made him sit in a chair at the table. He took Carlos' hand in his and began talking " Ok, so, first of all, I think you had a bit of a meltdown earlier. You were unfocused , and rambling. It scared me. I don't want to see you hurting that much . Are you with me, now ? "

Carlos sighed and then smiled at him sweetly " Yeah, I guess I am. I'm still sorry , by the way "

" No, this isn't right. You have no need to be sorry for our missed breakfast , or not wanting to bring your problems to me. You know , the thing is, I want your problems too. "

Carlos shook his head " Why ? " 

" Because , I'm all in , here, Carlos. I thought you knew that ? I want everything of you. I want the good things, and the bad things . I want to enjoy the happy moments with you , and I also want to share the burdens , I want to be the shoulder you can lean on, as much as I feel the need to lean on you when I'm having a bad day or whatever. I want for you to never hide your low moments with me. I am an addict , baby. I know everything about low moments . I just want you to never hide anything at all from me. "

Carlos was breathing hard when TK finished his speech. He tried to reign in the tears he felt at the back of his eyes , but couldn't . " I...I want everything with you too. I made a mess , TK, I overstepped the boundaries and I made a mess. If..if you only could have seen the way Iris was upset , and ...and Michelle was so mad , she couldn't even speak to me , and I went on and on to provoke her and then she snapped at me and she was right . She was right and ...." Carlos couldn't hold back his sobs anymore and TK quickly hugged him tight , hushing him softly, soothing him with quiet nonsensical words , until the sobs ended . He gave Carlos some water and when he felt he had calmed down , after letting it all out , they went in the bedroom , put on some sweatpants and crawled in bed together.

Carlos started to relax , feeling the knots in his stomach loosening up, thanks to TK's presence and the sweet kisses his boyfriend was calmly bestowing on his face .

" You good ? " TK asked 

" Yes , yes. I feel better , thank you. I 'm so grateful you're here " Carlos turned a bit and hugged TK closer . " I wasn't expecting you to come , but I am so happy you did . "

TK hummed softly , and kept on caressing his hair. 

" Thank you for the flowers , by the way. I really love them . You surprised me "

" I'm glad. I'm happy I came too. I knew you needed me . I couldn't stand the thought of you being alone while you were having such a hard time "

Carlos smiled at that , and TK felt like his heart would soon burst out , at how beautiful he was , and how much he loved him. He hadn't said the words earlier , because he had felt wrong to do so, for the first time , while Carlos was crying and not in the best mood. But now, he realised he couldn't hold back anymore. 

" Ehy , I know you're really tired and need to sleep , but I have one more confession to make " he said against his hair. For a second , Carlos didn't answer , and TK feared he had already fallen asleep , but then Carlos looked up at him , eyes glassy with tiredness .   
TK took a deep breath and smiled at him " I came here on a mission "

" Mmmh ? What ? " 

" Well , I came here to tell you one more thing . A very important thing. I should have done it sooner , and now I don't wanna waste another moment . You know I was serious when I told you that I'm all in , right ? " He asked 

" Yeah , I know that . I've always known , TK, since we started to take this seriously. I knew you were going to put all yourself in our relationship since that night after the solar storm . Why , what else do you want to say ? "

Carlos felt suddenly more awake and with hopeful eyes sit up sideways to look at TK.

TK smiled brightly and bit down on his lips. " I am in love with you , Carlos " 

There , he had done it. And he felt like no drugs or alcohol could ever give him the same high he was feeling now, voicing his feelings to the most beautiful , loving man in the world. He was in deep. Yep. His dad would have been proud. 

" I am in love with you , so so much . I love you Carlos " he repeated , just because he could now . It felt right , and liberating .  
He giggled at the cute shocked expression on Carlos' face . He waited for a couple of seconds more and then saw Carlos coming back to life while he caressed the face he loved so much . 

" TK.....oh God ....I love you ! I love you ! I love you too , so much ! "

And then they were kissing , and smiling , and then kissing again , giggling like the fools in love they were , until Carlos was almost asleep during a kiss and TK told him to rest , to not worry , because he was keeping him safe in his arms and would protect him from all the bad   
dreams . They had all their life in front of them .

And when , many hours after that , they both were woken up by Michelle , calling to ask Carlos out for " Tacos and forgiveness " , TK knew they were going to be more than ok. 

They were going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My name on Tumblr is the same.


End file.
